


Fates Collide

by lord_Giratina



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Other, POV Multiple, pale king needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_Giratina/pseuds/lord_Giratina
Summary: After the Radiance's deafeat at the hands of the Shade Lord, Hornet must find her place in Hallownest, meanwhile a alien named Giygas is sent to earth on a mission while Firsk and Papyrus try to help Sans feel better about him self.This will be told from different character's perspectives in a third person view.(I'm still working on this)
Relationships: e
Kudos: 6





	1. the Failed Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> The story randomly came to mind when I thought, what would happen if characters from different series met each other, how would their story's be effected. Enjoy and feel free to share any ideas you have with me :) (note the lines are a change in perspective)

The sqeal of the rusty tram came to a halt as Hornet stepped off, looking around she knew the crossroads by heart, heck she knew the entirty of Hallownest like the back of her hand.

She made her way up to the temple, shocked by the realization that there were no longer blobs of infection everywhere she stepped. She suddenly jumped as she heard a loud noise, drawing her needle. Inside of the temple the pure vessel struggled in the chains he was suspended from, with one last movement he broke free falling to his hands and knees rather painfully. He used his nail as a makeshift cane slowly limping out of the temple before collapsing on the ground. Hornet watched in shock then rushed over to help her sibling. "My lord, are you all right?!" She said helping them up and walking them to the nearby hot spring and helping them in. The crippled vessel rested their back against the wall of the spring. "A good soak in here shoud help take some of the pain away." she said softly patting them to give her sibling comfort. A few moments later the pure vessel had fallen asleep,Hornet smiled at this they seemed so peaceful. Hornet pulled out her "map" it was more of a sketch book then anything, she took advantage of the peacefulness of her sleeing sibling and began to draw them to the best of her ability.

After what had seemed to be more then an hour the vessel awakened to hornet finshing up her skitch. "What do you think?" she asked holding it out for them to see "right you can't talk can you?" she said disapointedly.  
The knight looked at hornet with an aplogitic exprssion before out of the blue in a rather skratchey voice "missed.. sister". Hornet almost fell into the spring full of disbilef. "Y-yeah I uh missed you too" the spring must have somewhat helped their voice heal or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrythis one was short my phone is a pain in the ass lol


	2. the first chapter but continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet and the "pure" vessel bond more and I'll interdoce a new character later on (keep in mind this is stillbeing worked on)

After the discovery of her sibling's ability to speak hornet and him would get into a long conversion about what had happened and such but hollow went silent when hornet wanted to give him a nickname. "I think i'll call you...... Does "Ghast" or "Spirit" sound better?" she asked her sibling withexcitement in her voice. "Spirit does sound rather nice." the pure vessel aswered. "Okay, Spirit" hornet happly replied "so um what do you think was the biggest reason your were impure?" Spirit froze when she asked this. "Um" he thought to himself for a moment. "To be truthfull I think it may have been you." he answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet


End file.
